


Conspiracy

by roeskva, Skarpedin



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Humor, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarpedin/pseuds/Skarpedin
Summary: When the SGC learns that the NCIS has a case involving a number of Jaffa and some Goa’uld weapons, SG-1 are sent to investigate and take over. Things become significantly worse when they find that a Goa’uld artefact with the potential to shift the power of the entire Galaxy is involved - and Ba’al’s underling Selkhet has come to Earth to acquire it.





	1. The New Case

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Story Works, Conspiracy Theory challenge on Livejournal. 
> 
> Show-level violence. 
> 
> About the story: I want Kate to still be on NCIS, and McGee to have joined, so that would put it in NCIS season 2. However, that is season 8 for Stargate SG-1, so O’Neill is a General instead of on the team, and I want him there for this story. Thus, I am fiddling a little with the timelines, and so O’Neill has not been promoted to General yet in this story. Timewise, I am putting the story in the fall of 2004. Also, Martouf/Lantash are alive and well, so a bit AU because of that too.

"Gear up, people. Dead Lieutenant Commander at the Smithsonian," Gibbs said.

"Really? Was it the curse of the mummy, boss?" Tony asked, mock-serious.

Kate rolled her eyes at him. "That's just a myth, but why am I not surprised _you_ would believe in something like that."

They grabbed their backpacks and hurried after Gibbs and McGee.

* * *

"Well, cause of death is easy enough," Ducky said.

"No kidding! He's got a _huge_ hole in his chest!" Tony said. "What could _do_ something like this?"

Ducky carefully examined the burnt edges of the wound. "I have no idea." He shook his head. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Those burn marks on the wall - you think that's from the same weapon?" Tony wondered, looking at the blackened holes on the wall of the entrance to the museum.

"Most likely, what else could it be?" Kate said.

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked.

"That I can tell you. No more than an hour ago," Ducky said.

"About 7AM," a man dressed in a suit said as he approached them. "That's when the alarm went off." He turned to Gibbs. "Richard Newton. I'm the director."

"Gibbs, NCIS. What do you have for me?"

"From what we can tell, a group of thieves broke in just after 7 this morning. Your Lieutenant Commander must have seen them and tried to stop them. They went directly for one of our exhibitions, about ancient Egypt. They walked straight up to a display case, broke the glass, and took one of the items inside. The silent alarm had gone off when they broke in, of course, and when the glass was broken, a metal cage came down around them. That's when the police arrived, and there was a firefight with two of the thieves. They were killed."

"The rest are still trapped inside?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't think they've gotten them out, no, but you should ask him." Newton nodded in the direction of a man in a suit coming towards them.

"I'm Detective Jenkins of the Metropolitan Police Department." He flashed his badge.

"Gibbs, NCIS. What can you tell me about the robbery?"

"Well, we've got two captives, and two dead robbers. One more got away. A beautiful woman, who seems to have just disappeared into thin air!" He shook his head.

"I'll need her description so we can get out a BOLO on her."

He nodded. "Sure, I think I can do even better - there's surveillance in here. Quite a good-looking broad, but she had the most arrogant expression I've seen in awhile. Didn't wear a lot of clothing." He grinned widely. "By the way, you're not going to _believe_ what the men we've got trapped are wearing!"

"Don't care. Take me to them," Gibbs said. "And get me that surveillance tape."

"I'll have it sent over." The detective started walking, and Gibbs followed. "The two in the cage are shooting at us with some weird kind of weapon that knocks people unconscious, and their armour appears to make them immune to bullets from our guns. Teargas has had no effect, so I've sent for larger weapons. I wouldn't recommend approaching the criminals until then."

"Stun weapons?" Gibbs asked. "You mean like a taser?"

"Something like that, yeah, but I think it's a new model. Much shorter recharge time and no wires."

They had walked to the next room where the two dead thieves were lying on the floor.

"That's the robbers?"

"What the Hell are they _wearing_?" Tony, who had followed them into the room, asked.

"Armour. Of some sort." Gibbs frowned as he looked at it.

"They've got identical tattoos. On the _forehead_!" Kate remarked. "Some kind of gang thing, you think?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Gibbs said.

"These are the weapons they used to kill your Lieutenant Commander," Jenkins said, walking to the wall where a long stick-like weapon with a sort of roundish plate at one end and an oblong, pointed one at the other end, was standing. He grabbed it and held it out to Gibbs. "They shoot some sort of plasma, but I have no idea how to activate them."

By now McGee had entered the room as well, followed by Kate and Ducky.

"Plasma?" McGee asked.

"Yes, as crazy as that sounds, yes," Jenkins said.

"It sounds more than crazy - it sounds impossible. We don't have the technology to make a plasma weapon, especially such a small one," McGee said.

"Ducky - take a look at those two," Gibbs said, pointing at the dead men on the floor.

"Of course, Gibbs." Ducky went over to the two corpses. "Well, it's certainly some impressive armour you are wearing my friends, but unfortunately it doesn't seem to have helped you much."

"Can I take a look?" McGee asked, holding out his hand for the plasma weapon.

"Careful. We don't know how it works. It really should be studied at a lab before we play around with it," Jenkins said, handing the weapon to McGee.

He held it gingerly and looked at it for a moment, clearly afraid he would accidentally activate it and somehow blow them all up. "It's hard to believe that this weapon would be able to fire plasma. I mean, just the power source ought to be enormous!"

"Believe me, it works!" Jenkins said.

"I wonder who's been developing them?" McGee observed, before letting Jenkins take it again. "I'd love to be able to study it."

"You're more than welcome to it. Plasma weapons, a woman that disappears into thin air, funky stun weapons - and men in crazy armour! I am sorry about your Lieutenant Commander, but I am happy to give you custody of the case!" Jenkins exclaimed.

"Don't worry - we'll take it off your hands," Gibbs said.

They heard the sound of some sort of electrical discharge followed by a cry.

Jenkins swore," _Dammit_! I _told_ my men to not approach the robbers until we've got better weapons!"

"How did those tasers look?" Gibbs asked. "Like that?" He bent down to pick up a gun-like object that was clipped to the dead man's wrist.

"Yes, _exactly_ like that!" Jenkins said. "I'll be damned - I didn't notice them there before. I wonder how that works?"

"It's just for stunning people, right?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, that's all I've seen them do."

"Okay." Gibbs handed it to McGee. "Make it work."

"Boss?" McGee took the weapon and looked at it. He turned it over in his hands, studying it closer.

Tony came over and looked at it too. "Whatever company make those sure like their style - it's the same as on the plasma-sticks. Do you think it's Chinese? It looks a bit Chinese, don't you think? Or maybe Russian."

"I have no idea." He followed one of the lines in the metal with his finger. "I don't think those grooves are there for any reason except aesthetics." He touched what appeared to be a button, and suddenly the weapon unfolded between his hands. "Whoa!"

"It looks like a snake," Kate offered as she walked up to them.

"Or... something else." Tony grinned widely. "You know..."

Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"Stop fooling around and get that thing to work!" Gibbs said, annoyed.

"Yes, boss," McGee said, turning the weapon over on the side and then back. "Wait, there's another button..."

"Let me handle that! I've got much more experience with weapons than you do!" Tony said, grabbing the weapon and pulling at it.

As he did so, he hit a button causing the weapon to fire, and what looked like blue lightning sprang from it and hit Tony.

He froze and cried out as he fell, hitting the ground unconscious. McGee was affected as well, but much less, staggering back and letting go of the weapon.

Gibbs shook his head and scooped up the weapon, before hurrying in the direction of where the other robbers were caught behind the bars.

"Wait! You'll get shot!" Jenkins exclaimed, running after him.

The display case the thieves had tried to steal from stood to the side in one of the big exhibition halls. The cage that had come up around it was not large, perhaps 10 feet by 10 feet, and the men captured inside was pacing, constantly keeping an eye on the exit.

Except for other display cases there was little to hide behind. Gibbs snuck up to the entrance and peeked his head out to look. The men in the cage spotted him immediately, and blue ribbons of electric energy flew past him, missing him narrowly.

He threw himself into the room and behind the nearest display case. Moving on to the next, he managed to get a shot in which hit one of the trapped thieves, felling him. The other one narrowly missed Gibbs. Moments later, Gibbs shot him, too.

"Very nice, boss!" McGee said, walking apprehensively into the room.

"Get them out of there and cuff them - quickly!" Jenkins ordered some of the police officers.

"Is DiNozzo still out?" Gibbs asked.

McGee nodded. "Yes." He turned to Jenkins. "How long do they stay unconscious?"

"Not sure. At least 10 minutes, I think, but one of the guys who was just grazed was up after a few."

"Okay, hurry up with the burglars, then," Gibbs said.

A short time later, the cage around the thieves had been raised and the police quickly disarmed and handcuffed the criminals.

By then Tony had appeared in the door, supported by Kate and looking groggy and unhappy.

"Decided to join us?" Gibbs asked, grinning.

Tony gave him a long-suffering look and grimaced.

It was only moments later when the thieves started to wake, and angrily pulled at their bonds. The policemen dragged them to their feet and tried to make them follow, but that was clearly not a popular decision.

"Relax!" one of the policemen said, when the man he was trying to lead pushed him aside.

The man glared at him. "Has'shak!"

At the unfamiliar word everyone in the room became silent and just stared at the two surviving burglars.

"Maybe they're Russians?" Tony suggested.

One of the policemen turned to the robbers beside him and spoke to him in Russian, "Ты говоришь по-английски?"

"Di'dak'dida secher me? _Hasshak_! Kal shaka mel! Ha'taka!" the man in the armour spat, with clear contempt.

" _Russians_!?" Gibbs scoffed. "What did you think?" He looked to Ducky who had just stepped into the room. "Get it all wrapped up. We're taking everything back to the NCIS."


	2. Back at NCIS

"What have you got for me, Duck?" Gibbs asked, when he saw the expression on the medical examiner's face.

Ducky shook his head. "Something I've never seen before. Take a look at this."

Gibbs followed Ducky to the nearest autopsy table, where one of the dead burglars were lying.

"What am I looking at?" Gibbs asked, noticing the strange X-shaped incision on the abdomen of the man.

Ducky lifted up one of the 'flaps'. "It looks like some sort of... _pouch_."

"Pouch?"

"Like the one marsupials have, yes. Fascinating, isn't it?" He stuck his hand inside.

"Why would a human have a, ah _pouch_?"

"I have no idea. At first I thought it was an injury, or maybe a birth defect, but then I examined the other one." He walked over to the body lying on the next table. "He's got the same... oddity."

"Very strange, but it's not what killed them, is it?"

"No, _that_ was done in a much more mundane way, by the bullets fired by our law enforcement officers."

"All right. What about the Lieutenant Commander?"

"Paul Simpson, according to his tags. He was killed by the strange plasma weapon carried by the thieves. Hit three times in the chest, as best I can tell. He would have died instantly." Ducky showed Gibbs the deep hole.

"Anything else you can tell me about him?"

"Young. Healthy. Shouldn't be dead if he hadn't had the bad luck of passing by the museum just as the thieves were breaking in, and decided to intervene."

Gibbs nodded. "Well, this part of the case is at least fairly straight-forward. If you don't have anything else, I'll go talk to Abby."

"Wait! I didn't say that. Come over here." He waved Gibbs towards the fourth autopsy table.

Gibbs had not noticed it before, but something was lying on that too. Something small. "What's that?"

"A fourth body."

"I can see that. Is that a snake? Or an eel, or what?"

"Neither. Something else, but I don't know what. I found it inside the 'pouch' of one of the dead men."

"How did it get in there?" Gibbs leaned closer to look at it.

"That's the strangest thing - I think it was _supposed_ to be there. Why I don't know, but I found some signs that it was maybe connected to his body, like some sort of parasite. A symbiotic creature. I'll have to investigate further."

"An infection?"

Ducky shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Both men are completely healthy - well, except for being dead, of course."

"What then?" Gibbs looked curiously at the small body on the table.

"Maybe some sort of medical treatment. Maybe a religious ritual, or perhaps genetic engineering meant to enhance them in some way. According to the report, it did take a lot of bullets to take them down - something I can confirm."

"It sounds crazy."

"And well beyond anything we have the technology to do. Maybe the experiments of a foreign government?" Ducky shook his head, clearly not sure he believed it himself.

"All right. Why did only one of the men have a creature in him then? Shouldn't they both have had one?"

"Maybe they did. I did see signs in the other's pouch too. The symbiotic creature could have fallen out - or left him, I guess."

"That sounds vaguely creepy." Gibbs made a wry smile.

"I doubt we're in any danger, if that's what you mean. From what I can tell, the creatures can't survive long outside a host - or possibly some sort of aquatic environment. This one died when the host did, or shortly after."

"All right. If you think it could be the work of a foreign government, then we should probably report it."

"I agree, but to begin with I have taken some pictures and posted them on a couple of forums - just to see if it's something others have seen. I've also sent blood samples to Abby - of both the men and the symbiotic lifeform." Ducky straightened his back. "You know, this reminds me of a case I once worked in Palermo. There was this woman - she was a fantastic dancer, by the way, and you..."

But Gibbs was already leaving before Ducky could get to the end of what was sure to be a very long story.

* * *

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby exclaimed enthusiastically when she saw him enter her laboratory.

"What's going on, Abby?" he said, smiling a little.

"I am going to get the Nobel prize!" She laughed happily. "I found a new element. A new _element_ , Gibbs!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Does it have any bearing on the case?"

"Of course!" Abby looked offended. "Did you think I would be working on one of my own projects now when you need me?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Never mind. Just tell me, what is this new element, and how does it relate to the case?"

"Glad you asked!" She smiled. "I ran the blood sample Ducky sent me through Major Mass Spec. The sample from the symbiotic creature. Do you know what I found? It's got a completely unknown chemical element in its blood!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means _I_ am the first to discover this element. Gibbs! It's a _very_ heavy element. Heavier than the heaviest we've found! Even in the labs! And it's _stable_! Or at least so slightly radioactive that it could just as well be stable. It changes everything we know! The 'island of stability' that scientists have been looking for - one of those elements exist naturally!"

"All right, I get it! Can you tell me anything which is relevant to this case!" Gibbs insisted, getting annoyed.

"But, but... this is _important_!" She sulked for a moment.

"Abby..."

She sighed. "All right. I ran the fingerprints of both the dead and the living criminals through AFIS. No match. I checked on their tattoos too, and I didn't find anything. Well, I guess there are some minor resemblance to the symbols of certain old Mesopotamian deities, but other than that..."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay. Well, call me if you find anything else. I asked the museum to send over the artefact. It should arrive here soon. I want you to see if you can figure out why that was singled out."

"Sure." She looked unhappily at him when it seemed he was about to leave. "Gibbs?"

He grinned. "Here you go." He put a large soda cup with the word 'Caf-pow' on the table before her.

Abby quickly took the cup, smiling contentedly as she took a big sip.

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he left the interrogation room and closed the door behind him.

"Tough ones, boss," Tony said.

"I got their names - at least I _think_ that's what it was. Hopefully Abby will be able to find something, though I doubt it."

"Tre'lac and Vid'nor. Weird names. Sounds foreign... Middle Eastern, maybe," Tony mused.

"Hm." Gibbs looked thoughtful. "The doctor that bandaged their bullet wounds said they were recovering at an incredible rate. Have Ducky check them out - and see if they have a cross-shaped incision on their abdomens."

"A _what_?" Tony asked, confused.

"The two dead burglars both had a kind of... _pouch_ in their abdomen."

"You can't be serious! Like a kangaroo?" Tony grinned.

Gibbs just looked at him and began to leave.

"Wait!" Tony hurried after him. "That's crazy! Why would they do something like that to themselves?"

"I didn't say they had. Ducky doesn't know why they have it - except that apparently one of them had some sort of parasite in it."

"That's wild! Like in 'Alien'! Maybe it would have burst out of them and killed them if we had waited! _Pow_!"

Gibbs shook his head. "Spare me - and go give Ducky my message."

"Yes, boss!" Whistling happily, Tony hurried off.

* * *

"You were in one of the dead Jaffa?" Selket asked the Goa'uld she had just transported onboard.

"I was. It was most fortunate I had time to take a communicator from one of them without the humans noticing, or I would not have been able to contact you."

"Most fortunate." She studied her nails, making sure they were perfect after the altercation earlier that day. "Did any of them see your transference? Or suspect anything?"

"They did not. In fact, it would seem no one here knows anything about the Goa'uld. Most unusual." He got a sneaky expression. "I learned much from following the human law enforcement officers back to the workplace of my host. He is a Sergeant there. His name is Jason Peterson."

Selket snorted. "And now you think you can use that to gain a better position? With _that_ host? He cannot have been very intelligent, nor can his colleagues, if they were not informed of the Goa'uld. It is well known that the humans of this world use their chaapa'ai to go out into the Galaxy and stick their noses where they do not belong. No, you should be pleased I agreed to transport you aboard, as I have some small use for you. You might even gain a minor position with Ba'al when we return." She yawned. "What do you call yourself?"

"Aned." He added, with a small bow, "My Lord. I would be most grateful if you would speak on my behalf in front of Lord Ba'al."

"Hm," Selkhet said, feeling placated by his deference. "I shall consider it. _If_ you do well on your mission."

* * *

"You wanted to show me something?" Gibbs asked as he stepped into Abby's laboratory.

"Gibbs!" Abby smiled. "Yes! Do you know what I found?"

"No, what did you find?" Gibbs asked, humouring her.

"The ancient Egyptian artefact _also_ contains the _same_ unknown element that the blood of the symbiotic lifeform does!"

"And this means what, exactly?"

"It _means_ that it's not something that's been produced! It has to occur naturally, or they wouldn't have had access to it in ancient Egypt! Well, unless those theories are true and they were much more advanced back then. It is either that - or aliens."

"I think we can discount that possibility. Have you learned anything of importance to the _case_?"

"Gibbs! This is important science! And of great importance to history too!" Abby gave him a disapproving look. "In any case, I think this may explain _why_ they stole the artefact. Or tried to."

"Okay, why?"

"To get to the fancy element! Ducky said it looks like that, that symbiotic creature probably helps people heal faster, or maybe it's a side effect and it's a treatment for something."

"Abby..."

"Well it makes sense? What if this element is needed to make people into supersoldiers? Maybe the creatures need it. Or something. What do you think?" She smiled.

Gibbs sighed. "I think it sounds like science fiction. Contact me when you have something less... fantastic."

* * *

"'Morning, boss!" Tony said, seeing Gibbs walk into the squad room.

"Did we get anything back on the BOLO?" Gibbs asked.

"Straight to the point. That's good, boss. No, we didn't. No one's seen the woman. Which, I may say, is strange. I mean, I'd _definitely_ remember seeing her." He whistled low. "Just look at her."

"We got the surveillance video this morning," Kate elaborated.

"Good stuff, boss." Tony grinned. "Really good angles!" He threw the video up on the wall screen, showing a close up of the female thief, seen from above. She was very scantily dressed, and it was obvious why Tony was happy.

Kate rolled her eyes. "We found a few shots where we can see her _face_ better. I know that is not what Tony is interested in, but the face recognition software has other priorities."

"Add the picture to the BOLO and make sure all the airports have her picture."

"They already do," a young man with curly blond hair and dark eyes said.

"Who are you?" Gibbs asked.

"Sergeant Peterson from Metro PD, sir. I was sent here as a liaison."

"Hm." Gibbs looked less than pleased. "Do you have any other information for us, Sergeant?"

"I do not."

"Then why are you still standing there? Get to work, or go back to the police department!"

The Sergeant just stared at him for a moment, then opened his mouth to complain, but he was interrupted by Kate who put a hand on his arm.

"Relax. It's nothing personal," she said in a low voice. "Come on - you can help me go through the surveillance videos from outside the museum."


	3. The SGC

Daniel had just fetched himself a new cup of coffee and returned to his office when he noticed the alert on his computer screen. He quickly opened the message and had just read it when Sam entered.

"Hi, Sam. I just read the report from your automated search," Daniel said. " _Damn_!" He shook his head.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't look good, but hopefully we can contain it."

"It's a lot to contain - and a lot of people that probably need to sign non-disclosure agreements."

"Maybe it won't have to come to that." Sam held up a bunch of papers. "I printed out the information and I've told General Hammond we have something that needs to be taken care of immediately. We meet in the briefing room in ten minutes."

* * *

"So what's the big emergency?" O'Neill asked, taking a sip from his coffee. "I just arrived and it's not even eight o'clock! We're not leaving for 'the Land of the Light' for another three hours, and I thought _that_ was just a supply run."

"It is – but that mission is postponed," Hammond said. "You're going to Washington."

"Washington? What are we doing there, sir?" O'Neill asked.

"Major? Would you care to explain?" Hammond said, looking at Sam.

"Of course, General." She handed out a folder to each of them. "You probably remember the automated search algorithm I created a couple years ago. It trawls the internet for anything related to the Stargate Project or anything offworld. This is the material we got today."

"What? You mean someone is threatening us with disclosure again?" O'Neill asked.

"No, but this could actually be worse. Apparently, NCIS in Washington responded to a break-in at one of the museums at the Smithsonian, because a Navy Lieutenant Commander was killed when he tried to stop the thieves," Sam said.

"Please tell me they didn't get away with the Starship Enterprise," O'Neill said.

"What?" Sam stared at him.

"You know, the model they've got? It's the _actual_ model from the show!"

Sam shook her head and smiled a little. "No, sir, they didn't. They were after an Egyptian artefact." She dug out a grainy photograph from the pile of papers and held it up. "This."

"Doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't ring a bell. As far as I know, it's just some sort of religious artefact, dedicated to Ra, probably, given the Horus symbol."

"Ra was the Supreme System Lord," Teal'c reminded them.

"Yeah - which means, this is probably something else entirely," Daniel admitted.

"Okay, so this is it?" O'Neill asked. "Someone tried stealing that, and you think it has something to do with the Goa'uld?"

"My search algorithm is good, but it's not _that_ good," Sam said. "It's more _who_ tried to steal it." She fished out another print-out which also showed a picture of a Jaffa abdomen. "The Forensic Medical Examiner of the NCIS posted this to a medical forum, asking for opinions and if anyone had seen anything like it. He also posted a picture of _this_ lifeform he found inside." She showed them the picture of a dead - and cut open - larval symbiote.

"Crap," O'Neill said.

"That's not all. He's got two dead Jaffa - one of which _didn't_ have a symbiote in his pouch - as well as two live, imprisoned Jaffa."

"You think the missing snake has, uh, grabbed someone?" O'Neill asked.

"Until we know otherwise, we are going to assume that is the case, yes," Hammond said.

"Another NCIS employee - Abigail Sciuto - has also posted questions. To a Chemistry forum. She's claiming she has found an unknown element - in both the blood of the dead symbiote and in the Egyptian artefact. Now, the few people who had had time to read it were extremely sceptical, so it may not be much of a problem. All forums have been scrubbed of all information now," Sam told them.

"You can do that?" O'Neill asked, then shook his head. "Never mind - I don't need a lecture about how. So, what are we going to do?"

"You're going to Washington, to take custody of the Jaffa - both the dead and live ones - as well as the artefact and the dead symbiote. Try to find any information about the missing symbiote - who was present, when did the Jaffa get killed, and so on," Hammond said.

"Got it."

"All right. You're dismis-" Hammond held up his hand to indicate they should wait, when someone knocked on the door. "Yes?"

The door opened and Harriman stuck his head inside. "You have a phone call, General, and I think you should take it."

"Who is it?"

"She's calling herself 'Lord Selkhet'. She called the switchboard and demanded to talk to 'the Tau'ri Commander in charge of the chaapa'ai'. Apparently it took a while before they let her through. She's pretty angry."

"Goa'uld?" Hammond asked.

"Very much."

"Anyone we know?" Hammond looked at Teal'c, then Sam and Daniel.

"I do not. She is probably a minor one," Teal'c said.

Sam and Daniel both shook their heads.

Hammond sighed. "All right, I'll take it in here - the rest of you should probably listen."

* * *

"I am Lord Selkhet, Ba'al's senior lieutenant tasked with retrieving 'the Eye of the Hippopotamus'! How _dare_ your minions delay me for almost an _hour_!" the Goa'uld roared, moments after Hammond had accepted the phone call and identified himself.

"I am sorry, but you spoke with the switchboard and they have no knowledge of the Stargate Project," Hammond explained, patiently.

"They are insolent and slow-witted! But their stupidity pales in comparison to your mechanical servant who went 'your call is important to us and will be monitored for quality assurance'. Over and over again. I will have the head of the programmer on a platter for this!"

"You know, I think she's onto something there. I often feel the same way when I encounter those," O'Neill said, helpfully.

Hammond sent him a resigned look and was about to speak when Selkhet spoke again.

"I demand reparations! I demand-"

"You are not in a position to demand anything!" Hammond exclaimed.

"Insolence! I _demand_ that you give me 'the Eye of the Hippopotamus' _right_ now, or I will detonate the ten thousand uten'sau naquadah bomb I have brought!"

"She's bluffing," O'Neill said.

"Possible, but unlikely," Teal'c told them.

"By the way - what's the utensil-stuff?" O'Neill asked.

"A measurement of the explosive power of the bomb. I do not know the exact translation," Teal'c said.

"Estimate?" O'Neill said.

"It will remove several medium-sized states. At least," Teal'c said.

"Damn!" O'Neill whistled.

Hammond sighed, realizing they could not risk it. "Listen, miss Selkhet-"

" _Lord_ Selkhet!"

"Lord Selkhet. I don't have this... 'Eye of the Hippopotamus'. You have to give me some time to find it."

"That is an obvious lie! My Jaffa had it in their hands when they clumsily triggered some sort of trap. Your people took it when they captured the Jaffa!"

"That may be true, but I have no way of knowing that. Please, give me time to find out where it is."

"You have one standard day. If I have not received the artefact by then, I will detonate the naquadah bomb in one of your larger cities."

"One day isn't enough. I need three days, at least."

"Incompetence as well as insolence!" Selkhet scoffed. "Very well. You will have three days. Starting now!" She hung up.

Hammond stared at the receiver for a moment before replacing it on the telephone. He shook his head.

"Since when do Goa'uld _call_ us? On the _phone_?" O'Neill said.

"It _does_ seem a little strange that she's figured that out," Daniel agreed. "It's not exactly a common device on other worlds."

"Makes you wonder how much they know about our world," Sam said.

"That's a problem for another time. Right now we are in a hurry. Does any of you know anything about this 'Eye of the Hippopotamus'?"

"Well, uh, aside from the obvious - that it's the artefact that NCIS has," Daniel said. "No."

"I do not," Teal'c added.

"Maybe we should contact the Tok'ra," Sam suggested.

O'Neill made an unhappy sound.

"I agree. Contact them - and tell them to send someone as quickly as possible. It is an emergency," Hammond decided.

* * *

It was not yet noon when the unscheduled, offworld activation alert sounded.

"It is the Tok'ra," Harriman told Hammond.

"All right, open the iris." Hammond left the control room to go to the gateroom, and met SG-1 who came running towards the same place, called by the activation alert.

"The Tok'ra?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Hammond confirmed.

They entered the gateroom just as two people stepped out from the event horizon, both dressed in tan Tok'ra uniforms - though one was decidedly more covering than the other.

"Hello Martouf, and Anise," Sam said, smiling at Martouf.

"Hello, Samantha," Martouf said, smiling. He bowed to the others, as did Anise.

"Anise... and Marty," O'Neill observed. "Been a long time since we saw either of you. I see you haven't updated your uniforms. Did the Tok'ra run out of brown leather?"

Martouf raised an eyebrow. "The choice of colour depends on the planet we are stationed on. Dark leather is used in temperate zones. Anise and I are currently stationed on a desert world."

"We're happy that you're back from your mission, Martouf. As the Colonel said, it's been a long time since we saw you," Sam said.

"Thank you, Samantha." He looked pleased, then sighed lightly. "We were told there was an emergency?"

"Yes. Please come with me," Hammond said.

* * *

"So it is a problem that this other agency has captured a number of Jaffa because the existence of everything not from this world has been kept secret for your people, including others working for your government, correct?" Martouf asked.

"Yes." Hammond nodded.

"That and the fact that a freaking Goa'uld is threatening us with a bomb unless we give her some old piece of junk!" O'Neill said.

"It is unfortunate that this must remain a secret. It will make retrieving the artefact - and the Jaffa - much more difficult," Anise said.

"Yeah, well, that's just how it is," O'Neill grumbled.

"Do you have any information about either Selkhet or this 'Eye of the Hippopotamus' that she's apparently here to get?" Hammond asked.

"The 'Eye of the Hippopotamus'." O'Neill made air quotes. "What kind of ridiculous name is that?"

"It alludes to the name originally given to a project Ra initiated, to gather as much useful technology as he could, mainly from old Ancient ruins," Anise explained.

"Now that sounds interesting," Daniel said, leaning forward in his chair.

"I'm curious - why Hippopotamus? Why not Elephant or Tiger?" O'Neill asked.

"A hippopotamus is considered a much more dangerous animal, with a penchant for lying hidden and waiting to strike," Martouf said. "Much like the hidden technology Ra hoped to use to strike against his enemies. That, too, could be very dangerous, if one did not know what it was."

"Okay, so what - this is a symbol of some kind?" Sam asked, confused.

"No, 'the Eye of the Hippopotamus' is a database containing maps, notes, gate addresses - everything the scientists in the group was able to find for Ra. It was thought lost a long time ago, in fact, 5000 years ago, when Ra left Earth. The project was still under way at that point, and the scientist in charge of the project hid the database so it would not fall into the wrong hands. Many have searched for it since," Anise explained.

"No wonder they want it," Sam said.

"So do we, or what? It sounds like there could still be something there we could use," Daniel said.

"I agree," Sam said.

Hammond nodded. "Yes - and we obviously can't let Ba'al get it. What about Selkhet?"

"She is a minor Goa'uld, working for Ba'al - as you already know. She was a minor System Lord during Ra's reign, but fell completely from grace after his death. She had to accept a position with no planets of her own, serving Ba'al. She is not happy with this, and yearns for power," Martouf told them.

"Can she be bribed? I mean, can we make her betray Ba'al and give us the artefact?" Hammond asked.

Martouf shook his head. "She may well be compelled to betray Ba'al, but she is more likely to betray you. The artefact is very valuable, and could potentially make her more powerful than any other Goa'uld. In fact, she may well have plans to take it for herself, especially now when the Jaffa sent with her are dead or captured."

"So there's no way she'll give it to us. Noted," O'Neill said.

"I'm curious, how did the researchers at the museum not activate it?" Daniel asked.

"You most likely need naquadah in the blood to activate it. It is a common safety measure," Martouf said.

"Okay. I'm guessing it's not something we want in Ba'al's hands?" Hammond wondered.

"You do not want it in the hands of any Goa'uld. It could shift the balance of power in the Galaxy. In fact, without wanting to sound overly dramatic, the fate of the Galaxy is at stake," Martouf said.

"It always is, isn't it?" O'Neill observed.

"What about the bomb. Do you have any way of dealing with that?" Hammond asked.

Anise and Martouf looked at each other, then Martouf dipped his head, giving Lantash control.

"Depending on the type of bomb and the amount of naquadah in it, we have the means to scan for it at a significant distance, though it would be easier if we could do so from orbit," he said.

"Well, we have the X-303," O'Neill said. "Prometheus. _Our_ human-built spaceship."

"Unfortunately, Prometheus is currently 4 days away," Sam pointed out.

"The scanners will still be somewhat effective within about ten of your kilometers," Lantash said. "Even from the surface."

"That's better than nothing," O'Neill said.

"A lot better than nothing." Hammond nodded.

"Then we will return to the Tok'ra to get the scanners, and then come back here as fast as we can," Lantash said.

"Good. We will arrange transportation to Washington," Hammond told them.


	4. To Washington

" _This_ is what we will travel in?" Martouf asked, frowning.

"Yes, since the Prometheus isn't an option, this is the fastest way of getting to Washington," Sam said.

Martouf nodded. "How long will it take?"

"Just under 3 ½ hours," O'Neill said.

"What?! How can it take that long! Did you not say it was only about 1600 of your miles?" Martouf asked. "That would only take a few minutes in a teltac."

"Yes, but a teltac flies quite fast even in the atmosphere. This isn't a spaceship, just a planetary transport vessel," Sam said, smiling at his confusion.

"This vessel is intended for transporting cargo?" Freya asked, looking at the vehicles securely fastened to the ramp in the middle of the plane.

"Yes - and soldiers. Cargo and troop transport. This one's transporting some jeeps and other stuff and we just hitch a ride," O'Neill said. He pulled several small packets of earplugs out of a pocket and handed them out. "Here - you'll want to wear these. It gets noisy."

" _Noisy_?" Martouf asked.

"Not as bad as some of the older planes, like the Hercules," O'Neill said. He smiled.

"There are seats all along the sides, as you can see," Sam explained. "We should sit down before the plane takes off. It can be a little shaky."

"Shaky?" Freya asked, a worried look on her face.

"What do you mean?" Martouf quickly sat down in the nearest seat and managed to strap himself in the same way he had just seen Sam and O'Neill do.

"Tau'ri aircraft do not have any kind of inertial dampeners," Teal'c explained, as he too, sat down and fastened his seat belt.

When Daniel did that as well, Freya copied them and leaned back in the seat. Moments later, the back loading hatch was closed, the engines started, and the plane started to move.

* * *

"When we return, I will suggest to the Tok'ra high council that a teltac be provided to you for planetary transport. This-" Martouf waved in the direction of the airplane they had just stepped out of. "Is both slow and noisy."

"And cold," Freya added, shuddering a little.

"Aren't you happy you're wearing BDUs then, instead of that - whatever it was - you were wearing before?" O'Neill asked, grinning.

She gave him a dirty look. "This," She touched the green uniform. "It is offensive." She smiled a little. "But I will admit it is warmer than my Tok'ra uniform."

"You have a different definition of uniform. Here we use that to mean identical - or at least mostly identical - clothing," Daniel said. "I have noticed your uniforms are somewhat individual, but still similar, except for yours."

Freya nodded and explained as they walked to the nearby building, "Only those who are operatives or sometimes do guard duty are required to wear the uniforms, and not even always. They are meant to resemble what people wear on the worlds we visit, which is another reason they should not look too 'new',"

"Because the people on many worlds are poor. I understand," Daniel said.

"I am not on guard duty, nor do I work as an operative, so I wear clothing adapted to my own preferences - and inspired by what I wore on my homeworld," Freya explained.

"Yeah, let's not talk about 'homeworlds'," O'Neill reminded them as they entered the building and sat down to wait for their ride. "Someone could hear us."

"Are we going to the NCIS now?" Sam asked. "I mean, with the time difference and all, it's almost 7PM."

"Yes, I know. Hammond called ahead, and apparently someone called Gibbs said they would still be there - and he also sounded less than enthused at us arriving," O'Neill said.

"Well, I guess I can understand that. We're kind of stepping on their toes here, aren't we?" Daniel asked.

"It's a matter of national security _and_ related to a deeply confidential project. That's taking precedence."

"Yeah, but they don't _know_ that - and we can't really tell them why."

O'Neill sighed. "I suppose you're right." He looked towards the two Tok'ra, then Teal'c, then Sam and Daniel. He lowered his voice, "Remember; no talking about things related to the Stargate project or aliens, or anything offworld. And no flashing of eyes or funky distorted voices. In fact, if the guys at NCIS suggests there is anything alien to the Jaffa or the artefact or whatever, then you are to do your best to dissuade them. Understood?"

"Understood," Martouf said.

"How should we explain the Jaffa?" Sam asked.

"Hammond asked some of the higher-ups about that. Our orders are to say they are the result of genetic engineering performed by a rogue division of Russian military intelligence," O'Neill said.

"Do you really think they would believe that? Something like that is _far_ outside of what our scientists can do," Sam pointed out.

"You know that, but hopefully they don't. Besides, we don't know what scientists in other countries are playing around with," O'Neill said. "In any case - those are our orders."

* * *

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, US Air Force," O'Neill said, holding out his ID towards Gibbs.

"Gibbs, NCIS. General Hammond sent you here to take custody of my prisoners and evidence?"

"Eh, yeah." O'Neill nodded, briefly hoping this would be simpler than he had feared. "If you could just..."

"Listen, flyboy, I don't care who you are! I'm in charge of this investigation, and until I've cleared things up, nothing leaves my jurisdiction."

" _Flyboy_?" O'Neill stared at the other man. "It's not your jurisdiction anymore! We're taking over. National security. _Sailor_!"

"Okay, maybe, maybe we should... you know, just sit down and talk this over?" Daniel suggested.

"Or maybe we could work together? How's that for an idea?" Kate said, as she entered the squad room followed by Tony and McGee.

"Sorry. No can do. As I told your boss here a moment ago, it's a matter of national security," O'Neill said.

"National security? _Really_?" Tony snorted. "The men with the freaky snakes in the gut or the ancient artefact? I'm Anthony DiNozzo, by the way. Call me Tony." He grinned widely at first Freya/Anise, then Sam. "Hello, Ladies."

Kate rolled her eyes at the way he looked at the women. "Just ignore him."

"Ignore me?" Tony asked, offended.

"Greetings, I am Freya." She smiled at him and made a small bow, then turned to Kate and smiled at her too.

"Kate. That's McGee." She pointed. "We all work for Gibbs."

"I am Teal'c," Teal'c said, inclining his head politely.

"I am Martouf... Lantash." He made the small half-bow with his hands held loosely under his chest, in the traditional Tok'ra greeting.

"Major Samantha Carter."

"Uh, Doctor Daniel Jackson."

"That's an unusual group you've got there," Gibbs said. "What have we gotten ourselves involved in?"

"I really can't tell you, it's highly classified. Freya and Martouf are foreign specialists, brought in to help us. So, you see, it's better you let us handle it," O'Neill said.

Tony had taken a few steps back and whispered to McGee, "I wonder what _her_ specialty is!" He nodded in the direction of Freya.

Kate was about to say something acidic, but Freya spoke before she had time to do so, "Apart from having extraordinarily good hearing, I am an expert on archaeology and history, as well as general science."

Kate grinned, pleased, while Tony got a somewhat bashful expression.

Gibbs grinned as well. "Suits you, DiNozzo." He turned to O'Neill, serious again. "You haven't given me one good reason why I should even include you in this investigation."

"Hello? National Security?" O'Neill said, offended.

"Also, you got an order from General Hammond to hand over the Ja... the prisoners and the artefacts," Daniel said.

"I do not take orders from an Air Force general!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Could you please call, uh," Daniel hesitated.

"The Secretary of the Navy. We'll wait," O'Neill said, sitting down on the nearest chair.

* * *

Shortly after, Gibbs returned. "We're working together, but _I_ am in charge. Now let me hear _why_ this is so damn important to you!"

"The people you've got in custody - you've noticed they have some unusual characteristics..." O'Neill began.

"No shit! They've got a pouch with a parasite in!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Exactly. They were created by scientists working for a rogue wing of the Russian Military Intelligence agency," he said, cringing at the ridiculous explanation.

"Aha." Gibbs looked at him, clearly not believing it. "Sure it doesn't have anything to do with that unknown element my people found in both the Egyptian artefact and in those parasites?!"

"Ah..."

"Do you want to know what I think? I think that someone in the Air Force has been involved in something shady and _they_ are the ones behind the experiments my prisoners have been exposed to."

"That's ridiculous!" O'Neill said.

"Is it?" Gibbs challenged.

"Maybe we should focus on what else we know," Daniel suggested. "We've been contacted by, ah, someone who was involved in the robbery and who is insisting we hand over the artefact or she will detonate a large bomb."

"Daniel..." O'Neill warned.

"We have a bomb-threat? Why didn't you say so immediately!" Gibbs exclaimed.

O'Neill sighed. "She's calling herself 'Selkhet' and works for a... crime lord who wants the artefact. If she doesn't get it in 3 days, she's going to detonate a huge-ass bomb she's got hidden somewhere."

"Could she be the mystery woman in the surveillance videos?" Tony wondered.

"Do you know how this 'Selkhet' looks?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Martouf said.

"Show them the videos," Gibbs ordered.

* * *

After watching the surveillance videos and recognizing Selkhet, SG-1 and the Tok'ra had spent a couple hours together with the NCIS team, getting updated on the case, before retiring to a hotel near the Navy Yard.

Next day, they went early to the NCIS headquarters, to continue working on the case. The plan was to let Teal'c interrogate the Jaffa, followed by the Tok'ra doing the same.

"You eat a very different breakfast than the Tok'ra," Freya said. "It can not be good for you."

"No talk about the Tok'ra, remember?" O'Neill warned, irritated.

"How can you drink this 'coffee'?" Martouf asked.

"It's an acquired taste," Sam told him, smiling.

"All right. While Teal'c and I interrogate the two Jaffa, the rest of you go see if you can get your hands on the artefact. That's our priority," O'Neill said.

* * *

"You're saying you _know_ about this element!?" Abby exclaimed.

"Well - yeah," Sam said.

"There goes my Nobel prize:" Abby pouted. "I don't understand how I've missed the announcement."

"Ah, because there hasn't been one," Sam admitted. "Everything related to the element is confidential, so we'll have to ask you to sign a non-disclosure agreement."

"A non-disclosure agreement?" She suddenly smiled. "Cool! Not as cool as a Nobel prize, of course, but still cool."

"Great." Sam smiled.

"When I've signed it, will you tell me what it is? I mean, it _has_ to be naturally occurring, since the ancient Egyptians had it, or-" She got excited. "Is this proof of aliens?"

"There are no aliens," Freya said, remembering what they had been told to say.

"It occurs naturally," Sam said quickly.

"Just not on this planet," Martouf told her, instantly regretting the slip.

"Not on this planet?" Abby wondered. "Then how...?"

Sam sighed. "It's... _rare_ here on Earth, but it is found. In some places." She sent Martouf and Freya warning looks. "It's much more common on some asteroids. Like one we discovered a couple years ago."

"So you're saying the artefact is most likely made out of something from a meteorite that crashed on Earth?" Abby asked. "Awesome!"

"Where did you procure the clothing you are wearing?" Freya suddenly asked. "It is most unusual. I would like something similar."

"Nice, isn't it?" Abby smiled and twirled around before them, showing off her black lace stockings with bats, her long black boots, and her short black skirt with metal studs and her matching black shirt.

"It's, eh, very unusual," Daniel said.

"Do you think you could help me find something similar? I was made to wear _this_!" Freya indicated her green BDUs. "They did not appreciate the leather dress I had sown myself."

"People can be _so_ tiresome!" Abby said. She smiled at her. "I promise you, we'll go get you something better as soon as we're finished with this meeting."

""Ah, I don't think..." Sam began.

"Don't be so boring! Why do you military people always have to be like that?" Abby wondered.

"Boring?" Sam repeated, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Perhaps we should continue with the topic of the meeting," Martouf said quickly.

"Right." Sam sighed. "Miss Sciuto, you said..."

"Abby."

"Abby, you said you had the artefact here, can we see it?" Sam asked, patiently.

"Sure!" Abby went over to fetch it, then suddenly stopped. "But it can't leave this room, understood?"

* * *

"Well, you got them to say something. A little bit, anyway," Tony said, when Teal'c exited the interrogation room and joined Tony and O'Neill outside. "Even if most of it was some sort of weird insults."

"It was to be expected. My _former_ master was an enemy of theirs. As well, in my culture, betraying your master is considered... blasphemy," Teal'c said.

"Uh, not sure that's the word you're going for there." Tony grinned. "I mean, it's not like they're _gods_ or anything."

"He just meant it's the worst you can do," O'Neill quickly said.

Tony nodded. "So, what culture is that? Yours and those guys in there?"

"Somewhere in the Middle East," O'Neill said, before Teal'c had time to talk. "Where is secret. We don't want anyone to know we're working with... the resistance."

"Wow, everything about you guys is secret!" Tony shook his head. "Anyway, it was a pretty impressive interrogation. I'd have been intimidated enough to say anything - and I am used to Gibbs! For a moment there I was afraid Teal'c would kill them!"

"He wouldn't do that. Would you?" O'Neill asked, not completely sure.

"I would not. General Hammond warned me it would cause too many problems."

"Right." Tony laughed a little nervously. He spotted a couple of the guards. "Take the prisoners back to their cells."

"Sergeant Peterson from Metro PD arrived a few moments ago and asked if he could interrogate them," one of the guards said.

"Oh. Well, I guess that's okay. I just needs to clear it with Gibbs."

"The Sergeant told me he spoke to him a moment before, and that it was all right, as long as he shared all he learned with you guys."

"In that case, just let him in there," Tony told him.


	5. Team Building

"All right, can you tell me anything new?" Gibbs asked, when they were all gathered in the squad room.

"Not much, unfortunately. Your prisoners are pretty stubborn," O'Neill said.

"If you let me talk to them alone, I can get them to tell me everything they know," Teal'c said.

"Ah, thanks, Teal'c. I don't think we need that. Not yet, anyway," O'Neill said, smiling a little. "Do we have anything on Selkhet?"

"Not really. No one has seen her," McGee said. "We got the tape from another external surveillance video sent over just an hour ago, but the quality is bad, so it is going to need some work."

"Just go work on it, probie," Gibbs ordered.

"Carter, you can help him with that," O'Neill said.

"Yes, sir," Sam answered, getting up.

"Do you need my help?" Abby quickly stood also.

"I need you to help with something else, Abby," Gibbs said.

"Of course, Gibbs," Abby said, throwing a quick look in the direction of where Sam and McGee were sitting, working together at the computer.

"Did you pull any fingerprints off the artefact?" Gibbs asked.

"Only those from the prisoners - and one of the dead guys. Our main suspect - 'miss Selkhet' - doesn't appear to have touched it."

"You won't get anything from running her fingerprints anyway. Or those of the others. They're not in any database," Daniel said.

"They're too, ah, sneaky to end up there," O'Neill said, quickly. "And too well connected."

"Just let us handle that," Gibbs insisted.

"I _thought_ I could find you here!" Ducky said, as soon as he stepped out of the elevator and into the squad room.

"Ducky. Got anything for me?" Gibbs asked.

"Maybe. I did another examination of the two dead guys with the pouches, and I found definite signs that those symbiotic creatures can attach themselves in there. I've got no idea how, but there is an area where their nerve- and blood systems are exposed, and I think that's where the creatures connect and somehow can influence their hosts systems. And probably gets nutrients from that as well." He shook his head. "I did some more tests on their living brethren this morning, and their injures are gone! The bullet wounds were superficial, yes, but they are just gone, with only small red areas to show they were ever there."

"That's incredible!" Tony said.

"Not really. That is, after all, the idea. They were created in order to be stronger and better warriors," Freya said.

"They were?" Ducky asked. "What do you know of them?"

"They're super soldiers?" Tony said. "Cool!"

Freya frowned. "Super soldiers?"

"Yeah, you know? Like in the X-Files! Unkillable soldiers with super powers!" Tony grinned and held out his hands dramatically.

"While I do not know what this 'X-Files' is, I find your suggestion unlikely, and you cannot truly believe so yourself. For one thing, you have two dead 'super soldiers' in your morgue," Freya observed, drily.

"Ah, come one! Just run with it! Besides - who knows? Maybe they'll wake up again!" He winked at her. "I have several seasons of X-Files on tape - if you want, I would be happy to watch them with you!"

Freya raised an eyebrow, but just shook her head, smiling a little at him.

"Hey, we've got something here!" McGee called to them.

"You fixed the tape?" Gibbs asked.

"Partially," Sam admitted. "We've got some pictures of the... thieves as they are arriving at the museum."

"The first usable shots still have some damage, and the frames before that is missing, so it looks almost as if they appear out of thin air, in a kind of flash," McGee warned them as he began playing it for them on the big screen.

"What are those dark lines that moves over their faces just at the beginning?" Tony asked.

Sam was grateful that they had only been able to pull frames at the end of where the Goa'uld and Jaffa arrived with transportation rings, when the rings had mostly disappeared. Otherwise it might have been a problem.

"Visual artefacts, caused by overuse of the tape, we think," she said, hoping they believed it.

They all watched as Selkhet and the four Jaffa walked up to entrance where they found the door locked. They took a few steps back, and then one of the Jaffa shot the lock with his staff weapon, blasting a hole so they could easily open the door.

They had only just stepped inside when Lieutenant Commander Paul Simpson came running up to the open entrance, clearly shouting something. Moments later he was hit by a plasma shot coming from inside, then two more shots, throwing him back. He fell down and did not move. Another shot came from inside, but then all turned white and then it was just noise.

"The camera was hit," McGee told them. "This was all we could get off the tape."

"Well, it confirms what we had assumed," Ducky said.

"All right, did anyone have anything else?" O'Neill asked. "Because otherwise I suggest we have some lunch. It's after noon and I haven't eaten since morning."

"I know a great place to eat," Tony told Freya, then turned to Sam. "Why don't you come with me and I'll show you." He smiled at them.

"I will come as well," Martouf said, giving Tony a less-than happy look.

"We'll all go together," O'Neill decided.

"I didn't say anyone could leave for lunch!" Gibbs told them.

"Why is no one hitting on _me_?" Abby suddenly complained. "All these hot guys, and no one pays any attention to me!" She sent a slightly jealous look at Sam and Freya/Anise.

"What does it mean, to 'hit on'?" Martouf asked, confused. "We are not hitting anyone."

"Coming on to. Showing interest in - romantic and or sexual," Daniel explained, helpfully.

Martouf nodded. "I see. Your language is very difficult." He turned to Abby. "I apologize for not showing you interest in this manner. Where I not committed to the pursuit of a third party, I assure you, I would 'hit' on you."

"As would I," Teal'c added.

Abby smiled widely. "Aww, that's so cute of you!" She ran to Martouf and hugged him, then did the same to Teal'c. "Thank you, both of you!"

Sam's cheeks flushed a light red as Martouf sent her a charming smile.

"All right, I guess it is lunch time anyway," Gibbs said, sighing.

* * *

"Anyone know where Freya is?" O'Neill asked upon their return to NCIS. "Didn't she go with you?"

"Yes, uh, she went with Abby - for some shopping," Daniel said. "Clothes."

"Gah!" O'Neill exclaimed, desperately hoping she would not do something to blow their cover. He should not have let her and Daniel ride in the same car as Kate, Tony, and McGee, but there had been no way for all of them to fit in a normal car.

"They'll be back in an hour or so, and we can't really move the case along right now anyway, so what's the rush?" Tony asked, shrugging.

They entered the building, and had only just done so when Gibbs approached them. "What took you so long? The prisoners have escaped!"

"What? _How_?" O'Neill exclaimed. "What happened?"

"The Metro PD Sergeant - Peterson - had gone in to interview the prisoners while we were at lunch, and the clumsy fool got himself knocked out! That is what happened!" Gibbs grumbled. "The prisoners have disappeared. All exits were guarded, so they must still be on the premises."

"How could that happen? Weren't there guards by the interrogation room?" O'Neill asked.

"Of course there were guards!" Gibbs sighed and shook his head. "Somehow the prisoners got their hands on weapons and got away."

"Was anyone hurt?" Sam asked.

"Several of the guards got bumps and bruises, and one got a flesh wound. Sergeant Peterson has got a concussion, apparently, according to Ducky." Gibbs scoffed. "Suits him for not being on guard - and going in there alone!"

"Ah, he's pretty young and inexperienced, Gibbs," Kate began.

"Why did you let him do it, DiNozzo?"

"Um, Gibbs, I did talk to him, but he said _you_ had given him permission..."

"Me? That's crazy!" Gibbs hesitated. "I think we better talk to him - immediately."

"Where do you keep the zat'nik'tels?" Martouf suddenly asked.

"The what?" Gibbs stared at him.

"The stun weapons you took from the prisoners," O'Neill explained, throwing Martouf a warning look. "If we're taking down the prisoners, they might be useful. You know, so we can still talk to them."

"Agreed. We'll pick them up on the way to Sergeant Peterson. Ducky said he'd taken him to an office with a couch so he could rest for a little while before he went home."


	6. Discoveries

"Feeling better, Sergeant?" Gibbs said.

"Yes, but my head still hurts. I will be going home for the rest of the day. Sorry about the... screw-up."

"Some screw-up! What were you _thinking_? And why did you lie to Tony?" Gibbs asked, clearly annoyed.

"I... wanted to show that I could handle myself," Peterson said.

In the room at the other end of the corridor, Sam, O'Neill, Teal'c, and Martouf had each taken one of the four zat'nik'tels recovered from the Jaffa.

Martouf suddenly froze. "I believe one of the Jaffa is approaching us." He activated his zat'nik'tel and quickly stepped out into the corridor, spotting Gibbs and Peterson. "Or maybe it is not a Jaffa..."

Peterson - or rather the Goa'uld in control of his body - had sensed Martouf/Lantash as well, and now flashed his eyes and grabbed hold of Gibbs. He spoke, with the usual flanged voice used by the symbiotes, "I will kill him, Tok'ra, if you do not let me leave."

"You are in no position to make demands," Martouf said, firing once with his zat'nik'tel.

The Goa'uld, Aned, had not expected this, and was temporarily stunned by the shot. Gibbs, who had been hit as well, sank to the floor, unconscious.

"Did you have to shoot them both?" O'Neill asked.

"Would you have preferred I waited until the Goa'uld had time to hurt him? He was not going to let him go!" Martouf insisted, hurrying to the Goa'uld.

Meanwhile, the Goa'uld who had only been hit by part of a shot, was already recovering.

"Don't shoot him again! We need him alive!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"It is doubtful a second shot would kill him in this situation, but I will avoid risking it," Martouf said, quickly grabbing hold of the Goa'uld and pushing him fully down on the floor.

The Goa'uld fought him, but was still weak, and Martouf twisted his arm up behind his back as the others hurried to them.

McGee, Tony, and Kate had come into the corridor and saw Gibbs on the floor.

"Boss!" Tony exclaimed, running towards them, followed by his friends.

Sam leaned down to check on Gibbs, who made a small groan and a grimace. "He'll be fine."

Teal'c had taken over from Martouf and pulled the Goa'uld to his feet, holding him hard.

"I believe 'the Eye of the Hippopotamus' is in his pocket," Martouf said, checking and finding it. He fished it out and studied it. "Interesting - it is smaller than I expected."

"What the Hell is 'the Eye of the Hippopotamus'!" Gibbs exclaimed, sitting up.

"Good to see you're better, boss!" Kate smiled.

"Let go of me! Shol'vah!" the Goa'uld insisted.

"I will do no such thing!" Teal'c exclaimed.

"This." Martouf held out his hand where the artefact was lying, covering most of his palm. "It is 'the Eye of the Hippopotamus'."

"It's the name of the artefact," Daniel told him helpfully.

"Lord Selkhet will kill you all if you do not let me leave. With 'the Eye of the Hippopotamus'," the Goa'uld threatened.

"What's wrong with his voice?" Tony asked.

Gibbs rose. "That's not all. His eyes _flashed_ just before we were both shot by that stun gun!" He looked hard at O'Neill. "You have a lot to explain!"

"Ah, it's... it's a side effect. Of being host to those symbiotes," Daniel explained weakly.

"That doesn't make any sense. None of the others have shown those symptoms," McGee said.

"It can happen when you... haven't been prepared for it. Like your other prisoners," Sam lied, feeling stupid.

The Goa'uld scoffed and looked towards Martouf. "Are your underlings idiots or have you decided not to share the truth with them?"

"I suggest putting Selkhet's servant in a holding cell while we capture the Ja... the escapees," Martouf said.

"I serve no one!" the Goa'uld exclaimed.

Gibbs shook his head. "By all means - throw him in a cell and let's get those damn thieves caught. I'm guessing he was the one letting them out in the first place!"

"Most likely. As a diversion so he could take 'the Eye of the Hippopotamus'."

"You have so much explaining to do that I do not even know where you shall begin! How did you knew this weirdo was working with the burglars," Gibbs grumbled. "Come on."

* * *

They had returned to the squad room after placing the Goa'uld in a holding cell and the artefact in a safe. Now they would have to make a decision on how to capture the escaped prisoners. Guards were already searching, but had not discovered them yet. It was a concern that they were almost certainly armed, as two guards had been killed and their weapons were missing.

"Hi, guys!" Abby called to them as she and Freya/Anise entered the room. "Have you seen Freya's awesome new outfit?"

"I am very pleased," Freya said, smiling at them.

They all looked at her, surprised. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a belt with rows of shiny metal studs, and high-heel knee-high black boots. She wore a black leather vest, short enough to leave most of her stomach bare, hugging her figure closely and laced all down the front, with several inches left open. Black lipstick, eyeliner, and eye shadow completed her goth outfit.

"Wow!" Tony whispered and began walking slowly towards her.

Abby grinned, having expected the reaction.

Gibbs gave Tony a slap over the back of the head. "Concentrate! We've got two bad guys to catch - _in this building_!"

"Sorry, boss. It's just... that outfit sure works for me!"

"Anything works for you, Tony," Kate said.

"How about you start working for me, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said. "Otherwise you'll soon be _looking_ for work."

"Yes boss. Immediately," Tony said.

"It's certainly... different," Daniel said, finally closing his mouth.

"I like it." O'Neill grinned.

"See? I told you!" Abby said, giving Freya a friendly elbow in the side.

"Okay, enough time wasted on this! Two prisoners are on the loose in the building. The guards are searching the upper floors, so I suggest we take the basement. Move it, guys!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

"Over there!" Tony exclaimed, just as they had entered a room filled with boxes and crates.

"I saw him," Teal'c said. "You will lure him out."

"What? _Me_?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Teal'c told him, picking up an apple that was lying together with a half-eaten sandwich on one of the crates. Clearly someone had had their lunch interrupted by the alarm.

Tony shook his head, but did as Teal'c told him. He stepped out from the safety of the boxes and called to the Jaffa. "Hey - big guy!"

The Jaffa rose and would have shot at Tony, but before he could do so Teal'c threw the apple hard through the air and hit the Jaffa on the temple, felling him.

" _Nice_!" Tony said, smiling relieved.

Gibbs walked into the room, seeing what had happened. "Get him back to his cell." He turned to Teal'c. "Nice shot." He bent down to slap handcuffs on the Jaffa.

"Thank you." Teal'c smiled, pleased. "The other one is not in here, though."

The Jaffa was waking, and Kate and McGee took him out of there to lock him up.

Meanwhile, the others continued searching, dividing up into teams. Sam, Martouf/Lantash, O'Neill, and Teal'c on one, and Tony, Daniel, Freya/Anise, and Gibbs on the other.

Tony had just entered a room, when a shot hit the wall beside him. "In here!" He dove for safety behind a large cabinet filled with binders.

"I shall kill you, worthless has'shak!" the Jaffa shouted and shot after him again. Only one more shot rang out, then the gun clicked several times.

"I believe he has forgotten your weapons have a very limited supply of ammunition," Freya said, stepping into the room and walking out into the open space.

"No! Be careful!" Daniel exclaimed.

Gibbs ran into the room just as Freya made a long blink and transferred control to Anise.

The Jaffa threw away the empty gun with an angry sneer and ran towards Anise. She stepped out of the way in a smooth movement and swung around and kicked the Jaffa in the head once, then one more time. The Jaffa was momentarily stunned, and Anise acted quickly. She jumped up and grabbed hold of a water pipe that ran along the roof, and lifted herself up and wrapped her legs around the Jaffa's neck, then twisted hard and snapped his neck.

Anise let go of the dead Jaffa who slipped to the ground, before she jumped down, landing with barely a sound. Turning around she saw that she now had an audience - Gibbs, Daniel, and Tony were all staring at her.

Tony looked at her with more than a little trepidation - and some interest.

"Ah, Freya... very nice..." Tony stammered, a bit pale.

She smiled, realizing that he had entertained very different thoughts about her athletic abilities.

Gibbs just smiled approvingly at Freya, and grinned at Tony.

"It looks like you guys have taken care of the last of the escaped prisoners," O'Neill observed as he walked into the room, followed by Sam, Martouf/Lantash, and Teal'c.

"Yes," Anise said, using Freya's voice. "It was not difficult."

"Not difficult?" Tony asked, surprised. "What kind of archaeologist gets into situations like this often enough to learn that kind of moves?"

"Maybe it's time for you to join some more training sessions, Daniel." O'Neill grinned. "Since you're also an archaeologist, I mean."

Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Perhaps I should consider hiring you, Freya." Gibbs smiled.

"That would be quite a long commute," O'Neill told him.

"Very long." Freya quickly grabbed hold of Gibbs's arm when he was about to go to the dead Jaffa. "Wait. The symbiote might still be alive, and may be mature enough to attempt to take a host."

Gibbs - and Tony, Daniel, Sam, and O'Neill - all took several steps back.

"It's not that I'd mind getting super powers, but you talked about side effects, and I need to know more about those," Tony said, throwing nervous glances in the direction of the Jaffa.

"Yes, which reminds me. Those 'super soldiers' - I don't believe the Russians created them. Not sure what the Air Force is involved in, but I'm sure I won't like it. Care to elaborate?" Gibbs asked. "Same goes for the fancy stun weapons and the plasma weapons."

"It was probably aliens," Tony said, grinning a little.

"It was Nirrti who created the Jaffa," Martouf said.

"And she is no more an alien than I am," Anise added.

"Mhm." Gibbs gave her a hard look. "Jaffa. I heard you call them that before. What does that mean? Who _are_ you people?" He suddenly drew his knife. "Catch!" He threw it so it would fly past Anise at a distance of a couple inches.

She plucked it out of the air effortlessly and studied it for a moment before handing it back to him. "Why did you do that?"

"To test a theory of mine. Very _very_ few people could do what you just did - and they would _not_ be scientists," Gibbs said.

"I can do so as well," Teal'c told him.

"As can I," Martouf added.

"That only serves to prove my point!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Well, what can I say - I have good people." O'Neill grinned.

Gibbs gave him a dirty look. "Aha" He shook his head. "It's obvious they have all been enhanced - just like those 'Jaffa' as you call them. What _is_ the Air Force involved in?"

"We are not. Do you really think I am a Jaffa?" She indicated her stomach, most of which was visible in her rather revealing clothes. She pulled down on the skirt, giving them a view of much of her abdomen.

"Well, no - I guess one of those crosses would definitely be visible," Tony said, swallowing hard as he stared at her naked skin.

"I am pleased you realize this." Freya walked over to the dead Jaffa and checked his pouch. "The symbiote is dead. It is safe for you to approach."

"Then let's get out of here and on with the investigation." O'Neill checked his watch. "Half the time Selkhet gave us has passed."


	7. Revelations

"You should let Teal'c and me do the interrogation on our own," O'Neill said.

"That is _not_ going to happen!" Gibbs said. "Sergeant Peterson is my prisoner."

"He may have information that is secret. National security," O'Neill insisted.

"National Security? He's just a cop from Metro PD!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"Who is clearly working with Selkhet, who _is_ a threat to national security."

"That may be, but then you'll just have to read me into this secret project of yours," Gibbs said.

O'Neill shook his head. "I can't make that decision. You'll have to talk to General Hammond. Until then..."

"Until then we both go talk to Sergeant Peterson."

O'Neill sighed. "All right. There's just one thing. You should be aware that being host to those snakes makes people a bit... weird. He's bound to say some crazy stuff."

"At this point, I doubt he will be able to surprise me," Gibbs mumbled.

* * *

"Well, I can only agree - he _did_ sound pretty off his rockers!" Gibbs said when they had left the interrogation room. "Still, he said some things that raises questions."

"Questions I can't answer. You know that," O'Neill said.

"And then there's the voice and the eye flashes. You really want me to believe it's a _side_ effect of being host to those symbiotic creatures?" Gibbs said, skeptically.

"Oh, yeah."

"Go tell the others what little we learned - I need to talk to DiNozzo," Gibbs said, spotting Tony.

"Sure."

"Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs threw a look after O'Neill, and when the door had closed behind him, he turned to Tony, a plan in the works. "DiNozzo... I want you to work with me on something..."

* * *

"You took down one of those _huge_ guys all on your own!?" Abby asked upon hearing about Freya killing one of the Jaffa.

"I did," Freya confirmed, smiling a little proudly.

"Oh, that was so impressive! You didn't get hurt, did you?" Abby asked, suddenly worried, and threw both her arms around her, giving her a big hug.

Freya returned the hug, a little surprised. "You need not concern yourself. I was not injured."

"Good," Tony said, walking into the squad room together with Gibbs.

"Tony!" Abby exclaimed, running to him and giving him a hug as well. "You were shot at!"

"Relax, Abby. No one hit him," Gibbs told her. He turned to Freya. "Any ideas why Selket wants an ancient Egyptian artefact?"

Sam jumped in before Freya could say anything. "Hadn't you decided it was because they wanted to use the... unknown element for the symbiotes, so they could create more enhanced warriors?"

"I considered it for a short time, but I think we all know that's not why. No. I am sure it is something else - given how interested the Air Force is in it."

"In fact, we think those unfortunate 'Jaffa' - or whatever you call them - _and_ Sergeant Peterson... possibly Selkhet as well, are victims of some experiment you've done on them," Tony said.

"You're accusing us of lying - _and_ of being in league with Selkhet?" Martouf asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Oh, we are - in fact, I'm sure Freya-with-no-last-name here is the one behind it all," Tony said.

Freya's eyes flashed as Anise took control. "How _dare_ you accuse me of this!"

O'Neill groaned and hid his face in his hand. He turned to Sam. "With everything else that has happened, I think this is the time when we pull out the non-disclosure agreements?"

"Ya think?" Gibbs said sarcastically, as Carter nodded her agreement.

"Aliens?" Abby asked, excitedly.

O'Neill sighed heavily. "Aliens."

"I _knew_ it!" Abby exclaimed. "Oh, goody, goody! I am going to be _so_ published!"

"No, you're not. That's what non-disclosure agreement _means_."

Abby sulked.

"OK. Let's hear it, then," Gibbs ordered.

O'Neill sighed again and looked towards Sam and Daniel. "Do you guys want to have the honour?"

* * *

It was mid-afternoon the day after, when O'Neill was contacted by General Hammond. He did not look happy when he hung up.

The others looked at him.

"What did the General want?" Sam wondered.

"Apparently Selkhet is getting impatient. She has informed General Hammond that she has placed the bomb some distance from an 'enormous city on the western part of your continent', near the coast."

"Uh, Los Angeles?" Daniel suggested.

"Most likely. With the San Andreas Fault not far away, the bomb she's brought could probably trigger an Earthquake. At least a minor one, making the effects worse," Sam said.

"That sounds excessive. What kind of bomb are we talking about?" Gibbs asked.

They looked up as Abby entered the room, followed by Tony, Kate, and McGee.

"What's this about a bomb?" Tony asked.

"Selkhet has activated the bomb she has threatened us with," Lantash told him, not caring to hide the distortion in his voice now when the NCIS team knew.

Tony stared at him. "You know, that voice is really unsettling."

"I think it's kind of sexy." Abby smiled. "But it's just so weird! You guys are really aliens!"

"Not all of us," O'Neill said.

"No, but three of you. You all look so human!"

"Except for some adjustments and enhancements done by the symbiote, the host is still - mostly - human," Lantash said, smiling. He was clearly pleased Abby thought he sounded sexy.

"Could we return to the business about the bomb?" Gibbs reminded them, an edge to his voice.

"Where's the bomb?" Kate asked.

"We don't know precisely, but probably along the coast, somewhere outside Los Angeles," Sam said.

"Outside? By the _coast_? Can't we just evacuate and let it blow, then?" Tony asked.

"Undoubtedly Selkhet has scanned the surrounding area and placed it in a location which will affect the underlying fault lines maximally," Anise said. "With the size of the bomb - ten thousand uten'sau - it will likely crack the crust down to the magma layer and evaporate the ocean in a radius of several kilometers."

"Oh..." Tony looked shocked. "That's... not good."

"No," Anise said.

"What kind of bomb can do that? Is it a nuclear device?" Gibbs asked.

"No, it is a naquadah bomb," Lantash explained.

"That's the unknown element you found, Abby," Sam said.

"Crap," O'Neill said.

"Can you find it and defuse it in time?" Gibbs asked.

"Possibly," Anise said.

"How many hours are left before the deadline?" Gibbs asked.

"Just under 18 hours," Sam said.

"Plenty of time," O'Neill said.

Gibbs nodded. "Perhaps. This Selkhet, she sounds like she's the impatient type. What's the probability she'll decide to shorten the period?"

"It is possible, but unlikely," Lantash said. "While Goa'uld are often untrustworthy, she has little to gain from breaking her word."

"True. The moment the bomb as been blown up, she loses her bargaining chip," Gibbs mused. "All right. I need to talk to my superiors. I'll be back soon."

* * *

"What's the word?" O'Neill asked.

"We'll travel to L.A. and try to find the bomb and defuse it," Gibbs said.

"Good - then let's get this show on the road!" Tony grinned.

"Wait! We have until tomorrow morning at 8AM Eastern time. If we haven't found the bomb by then, my superiors - and yours, by the way - wants to give the artefact to Selkhet," Gibbs said.

"That would be a mistake," Martouf said.

"I agree. If Ba'al gets his hands on it then we're _all_ doomed!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"This is not up for discussion! Earth will have to come first in this case. It's up to you to stop this Ba'al fellow before he attacks us."

"Wonderful!" O'Neill grumbled.

"I suggest we get started. A plane is waiting for us at Andrews." Gibbs looked to Abby and Freya/Anise. "If I were you, I'd bring an extra coat."


	8. Searching for the Bomb

"How is this your idea of fast transportation?" Tony asked unhappily. "An old Hercules!"

"This Tau'ri aircraft is even less comfortable than the previous one," Martouf agreed.

"Shut up and sit down - we're taking off in a couple minutes," O'Neill said, throwing packets of earplugs to everyone. "Besides, we're switching planes at Peterson. I think you'll be happier with our next ride!"

"But first we'll get five hours in this tin-bucket!" Tony complained.

Freya threw an unhappy look at the web-material that made up the back of the seat, then pulled her borrowed coat closer around her and sat down, strapping herself in.

The others followed her example and they were soon underway.

* * *

"Cute, aren't they?" Tony grinned and pointed at Gibbs and O'Neill who sat beside each other across the aisle. Both appeared to be sleeping and looked peaceful.

Freya nodded. "It is unbelievable they can sleep in this cold and noise - and with all the shaking."

"I think they like it," Tony observed in a low voice. He had pulled out his camera and were now pointing it at Gibbs and O'Neill, while fingering the release button.

"If you push that button, it will be the last thing you do with that finger," Gibbs said, his eyes still closed.

"Putting the camera away, boss," Tony said, looking a bit down.

"Could have told you, Tony," Kate said.

Freya just grinned and re-applied her earplugs.

* * *

"Time left?" Gibbs asked, when they had gotten to Los Angeles.

"Just over nine hours," Sam told him.

"All right, where do we start?" McGee asked.

"It's early evening here, and it'll soon get dark, unfortunately," Sam said. "It's going to make it harder to find the bomb."

"Well, we have the scanners you guys brought, right?" O'Neill asked, looking towards Freya/Anise and Martouf/Lantash. "They should work as soon as we get within about ten clicks, right?"

"Yes..." Freya looked unfocused, as if her mind was elsewhere.

"So, what else do we need?" Daniel asked. "We should hire a couple cars and go to the beach to start looking."

"Daniel! Not just 'cars'. For a mission in L.A. we need fast cars, money, and hot women!" Tony grinned. "Sorry - we already have hot women! Four of them - or is it five?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Freya/Anise.

Kate rolled her eyes at him.

"It will not be difficult to locate the bomb, Samantha," Martouf said. "The energy signal from the refined naquadah is quite strong, if somewhat diffuse. It is located in that direction." He pointed. "Too far away for the scanners to get a useful reading here on the surface, so it is fortunate I can sense it."

"I agree," Freya said, taking off her coat.

Abby followed her example.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk around dressed like that. It'll call attention, which we don't want," O'Neill said.

Martouf looked around. "We could have worn our Tok'ra uniforms. I doubt if anyone would have noticed. "

"Okay." O'Neill nodded slowly. "I guess you're right. Well, what are we waiting for, then?"

* * *

"We are getting closer," Martouf said. "The signal is very strong now."

Sam nodded. "Right. I can sense it too now."

"You?" Tony asked. "But I didn't think you were Goa'uld?"

"I'm not. It's... a long story," Sam said. "I'll explain later."

"I look forward to hearing it. Perhaps over a glass of wine?" Tony suggested.

"Don't you ever give up?" Kate asked.

"No, of course not! I'm a DiNozzo!"

"How far away?" O'Neill asked.

Martouf looked at the scanner. "The reading is still not precise. Further north and to the west." He pointed on the map. "That direction."

"We've driven for hours. We're past San Francisco now!" Tony complained. "Didn't you say it was outside L.A.?"

"No, _Selkhet_ said it was some distance outside an enormous city," Sam reminded him.

"You should consider that to a Goa'uld - or most anyone else not from Earth - a great number of your cities would be characterized as enormous," Martouf said.

"Right. He's right," Daniel said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah - and San Francisco is big enough for that."

"Okay, I'll buy further north, and some west, but not as much as you say. That's out in the ocean."

"The Cascadian subduction zone!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. "Why didn't I think of that!"

"What do cicadas have to do with this?" O'Neill asked, annoyed.

"Not cicadas - the Cascadian subduction zone is an area out in the Pacific ocean, running along the coast from somewhere north of British Columbia down to northern California. It's where the North American Plate meets another plate. It causes deep earthquakes, potentially much larger and more devastating ones than the San Andreas fault - which may actually be connected to it and the earthquakes there are possibly triggered by disturbances in the Cascadian subduction zone!" Sam said.

"Whoa!" O'Neill exclaimed. "Less technobabble, please!"

"She means Selkhet likely intend to trigger a much larger quake, which will not only trigger another big quake in the San Andreas fault, but also generate a massive tidal wave," Martouf explained.

O'Neill grimaced. "That sounds bad."

"It is bad - and if it's out in the ocean, it may be harder to find," Sam said. "Even if it's on an island."

"It probably is. Placing it on the ocean floor is more difficult," Martouf said.

"All right, so we're looking for a small island." Sam shook her head. "It's not making it much easier."

"I think it's time for me to call my superiors so they can contact Selkhet about the artefact," Gibbs said. "It's almost 11PM, and too dark to see anything."

"Wait!" Freya held up her hand. "We still have almost three hours before the deadline your superiors set for us. We will find the bomb before that."

"With certainty," Martouf said. "The signal from its energy signature is very strong."

"All right. I'll call for a boat to stand by for us," Gibbs said.

* * *

"You're certain?" Gibbs asked, when they were all standing on the deck of a small boat belonging to the coast guard.

Martouf looked at the scanner. "Yes, the it has to be on the small island ahead of us."

"Okay. This better be it - we're cutting it pretty close," Gibbs said.

"Do you think Selkhet is there, keeping guard? Or that she has some Jaffa there?" Sam asked.

"Possibly," Martouf said. "Though I doubt she has many more men with her. There likely were only her, and five or six Jaffa. Of those three are dead and one in a holding cell."

"And the other... Goa'uld, or whatever you call them," Kate said.

"Yes, but he was in one of the Jaffa," Daniel reminded her.

"Right." She shook her head. "It's all crazy."

They sailed up to the most accessible part of the small, rocky island - which was barely more than cliffs - and anchored the ship as close as they dared. Using a small, rigid-hull inflatable, they sailed the rest of the way.

When all had jumped off the ship and gotten the equipment they had brought ashore too, they looked around in the pale moonlight.

"Not exactly the most cheery place," Tony observed. "At least no other boats are anchored, so Selkhet or her henchmen probably aren't here."

"They would not have arrived by ship, but rather transported down from their teltac," Freya said.

"Teleporters!" McGee grinned. "Awesome!"

"Not if it means bad guys are lying in wait for me! I _really_ don't need anyone to ambush me out here!" Tony said heartfelt.

"There is something that looks like a cave entrance over here!" O'Neill called.

"All right. Tony, Kate - and Major Carter. Check out this island so we don't get any surprises," Gibbs ordered.

"I'm the only one that gives orders to my people!" O'Neill insisted. "Carter - check the perimeter. Bring Teal'c."

"Yes, sir," Sam said, smiling and shaking her head a little.

Teal'c inclined his head in acceptance and followed her.


	9. The Bomb

After checking that they were alone on the small island, they had continued to the cave, leaving the men from the coastal guard as guards by their boat.

"It looks like there's a sort of tunnel going downwards from back here. It looks natural," Sam said, shining the light from her flashlight into the dark, slippery corridor at the back of the cave. "I sense naquadah from down there, so my best bet is that Selkhet hid the bomb there."

They slowly and carefully made their way down, pushing a small cart with tools ahead of them. After walking for maybe ten minutes, the walls of the tunnel became smoother.

"This was created recently," Anise said.

"Artificially?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes."

They continued walking for another maybe five minutes, and then they came to a small room, roughly hewn from the rock, and with water seeping down the sides. The tunnel went no further.

In the middle of the room stood a large Goa'uld bomb.

"That's it?" O'Neill asked.

"Indeed," Teal'c answered.

Gibbs checked his watch. "I'll go and contact my superiors over the radio and tell them we've found the bomb. Do you think you can disarm it?"

"I am confident we can do so," Lantash said.

"Okay, get started." Gibbs left.

McGee was about to walk up to the bomb and take a closer look, when Anise grabbed hold of him.

"Stop!" She pointed at a faint light that could be seen emanating from a number of places on the wall, starting with one near the floor, one a bit higher up, and one near the roof. The same was the case on the other side of the corridor. "Forceshield."

"Wow, a real _forceshield_!" Abby ran up to it and stretched out her hand, then stopped herself just short of touching it. "Is it dangerous?"

Anise shook her head. "It is not dangerous to touch, merely unpleasant."

Abby carefully touched it, then pulled her hand back quickly. "Ouch!"

"Can you turn it off?" O'Neill asked.

"Yes," Anise assured him.

"How long will it take? I mean, we're already down to about two hours before that thing blows, and I _really_ don't want to be near it when that happens. Or if Selkhet decides to blow it a little early," O'Neill said.

"We will get to work on it immediately," Anise said. "Lantash, this type of foreceshield will be easiest to deactivate if we work together."

"Certainly. What do you want me to do?"

"Take two of the cubes of neutronium and place them on top of each other close to the wall, in such a way that they _almost_ touch the forceshield."

"I understand," Lantash said.

"Well, I don't!" O'Neill said.

"With this type of primitive forceshield, you can push neutronium against it to briefly weaken it. If Anise sends a signal at a projector at that time, it will turn off. When all six are off, so is the forceshield."

"All right, get started."

"Samantha, it should be done symmetrically. Will you take care of the projectors on the other side?" Lantash said.

"Sure. Do I need to add neutronium blocks too?" She picked up a device similar to one of the ones Anise had just taken from the cart, but could not immediately located the other one the Tok'ra held.

"Yes, the weakening of the field would not extend across to your side," Lantash told her.

"Okay." Sam nodded.

"I would be happy to help you, Sam." Tony smiled widely at her. "With anything. Well, most anything."

"Good," Sam said, looking at him absent-mindedly. "Could you hold this?" She handed him the small device.

"Eh, of course." Tony took it.

Sam rummaged through two of the boxes containing various tools that were on the cart and managed to find the other device she needed. She looked at it for a moment. "I think I recognize this from Jolinar." She took the other small tool out of Tony's hands, and he smiled at her again.

Lantash sent Tony an unhappy look, clearly not happy with the presence of this rival. He went to cart and grabbed one of the neutronium blocks and placed it against the wall, close to the forceshield.

"Oh, you need me to place these for you?" Tony asked, grabbing one of the neutronium cubes. He let out a groan as it barely moved. "How did you...?" He looked towards Lantash, who was clearly amused, enjoying Tony's difficulties.

"Here, let me help you," Lantash said, picking up the cube and placing it against the wall on Sam's side, before returning to help Anise.

After working for maybe 15 minutes, the forceshield was down.

By then Gibbs had returned. "How is it going?"

"Slowly. We were blocked by a forceshield and has only just removed this obstacle," Anise said.

"You will still be able to disarm it in time?" Gibbs asked. "If not, I need to know. Now."

"We will," Anise said. "Do not be concerned."

* * *

Freya/Anise and Martouf/Lantash had worked on defusing the bomb for almost an hour, with the help from Sam much of the time.

The others could not do anything except for waiting, and that was making them edgy and jittery. Everything appeared to be proceeding smoothly, but it was taking a lot longer than they had hoped.

"What's taking you so long?" O'Neill asked, concern and irritation in his voice.

"This type of bomb has a great number of fail-safes. If we do not disable them all, the bomb will explode immediately." Lantash shook his head. "Ba'al is infamous for his suspicion and the intricate ways he constructs his weapons and traps."

"Lucky us," Tony grumbled. "Figures the creator of the bomb is some insane genius."

"I wouldn't call him a genius," O'Neill observed unhappily.

"How intelligent are they? Those aliens. The Goa'uld," Gibbs asked.

"Pretty damn smart," Sam said, glaring at the circuit that she needed to deactivate. Somehow - the solution was currently eluding her.

"Ba'al is more intelligent than most Goa'uld. Unfortunately," Anise said.

"He's a mean son of a bitch. You don't want me to tell you about him," O'Neill said. "Trust me."

"Got it!" Sam exclaimed.

"No! Don't do that!" Lantash warned.

An ominous sound came from the bomb, and then it spoke in Goa'uld. Lights on it blinked several times, but then it quieted down.

"Carter! Damnit! What did you do?" O'Neill exclaimed. "Lantash! Don't scare us like that!"

"I apologize. I feared the bomb would detonate immediately."

"It changed the time left to detonation! 15 minutes!" Anise told them.

"Didn't we have an hour just a moment ago?"

"Sorry, sir," Sam said, bashful.

"We will manage in time," Lantash said, returning to studying the bomb.

"Maybe we should move everyone else out of here?" Kate suggested.

"What good would that do?" O'Neill said. "If that thing blows, it takes out the entire western seaboard!"

* * *

"It's not that I want to rush you or anything..." O'Neill said, checking his watch. "But we're down to less than ten minutes!"

"Just a moment..." Anise said, tweaking something.

"That's it! I'll go call my superiors and tell them to contact Selkhet. We have to give her the artefact!" Gibbs said, turning to leave back up the tunnel.

"It's deactivated," Lantash said.

"You're sure?" Gibbs asked.

Lantash scanned the bomb again and nodded. "Yes, I am sure."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Fantastic!" O'Neill grinned. "I knew you could do it!"

Lantash raised an eyebrow, but did not make any comments.

"I'll go inform the Secretary of the Navy - and General Hammond - that they're not to hand anything over to Selkhet," Gibbs said and left the room.

"Well done!" Tony smiled at Sam and Freya/Anise. "You too." He nodded at Martouf/Lantash. He walked up to the very large bomb. "It's safe to touch now?"

"Yes," Anise assured him.

"It's taller than me, more than twice as long, and maybe as wide as it is high. How much does it weigh?" He pushed it experimentally, and it did not move at all.

"Depending on the exact amount of naquadah and its purity, I would estimate 3-400 tonnes," Anise said.

"Say again?!" McGee stared at them and at the bomb.

"You're kidding, right?" Tony said.

"Not at all. Naquadah is a very dense material," Anise told him.

"Just like you, Tony," Kate said, grinning.

"Very funny!" Tony snorted. "So, what? I'm guessing the bomb staying down here? We should probably throw dirt down here so no one finds it and activates it."

"We intend to take it with us. Stargate Command would most likely want the naquadah, is that not correct?" Lantash asked, looking at Sam.

She nodded. "Yes - but I agree with Tony. I don't know how we can move it. It's a good distance underground, on an island out in the ocean - and very heavy."

"It is not a problem. We brought anti-gravity devices." Lantash went to one of the boxes on the cart and picked up two gadgets, each about the size of a palm. They were oblong and smooth, except for the familiar lines seen on much Goa'uld and Tok'ra technology.

He placed one on opposite sides of the bomb and activated them, then he and Freya/Anise could easily lift it. "Shall we go?"

O'Neill grinned. "Yes, we shall."

* * *

"All right, everyone has signed the non-disclosure agreements," Daniel said.

"Great," O'Neill said. "Gibbs? I'm guessing you have no further issues handing over the artefact, the alien weapons, the Goa'uld - or the Jaffa. Dead and alive."

"No," Gibbs said. "That is, not as long as we get to see that fancy place of yours. The Stargate and all."

"Yes! Please say yes, please say yes!" Abby exclaimed eagerly.

O'Neill smiled a little and shook his head. "Okay, well, I guess that can probably be arranged."

"You're not leaving immediately, are you?" Tony asked.

"Not until tomorrow morning. General Hammond has arranged for transport." O'Neill grinned at the look on the faces of the Tok'ra. "Don't worry - this time it's much more comfortable. You'll be travelling first class - on a Gulfstream plane that's going to Peterson anyway."

"Wow, Gulfstream! They're awesome! I travelled in one last year, and..." Tony began.

"Yeah, I don't think they need to hear about that, Tony," Kate said. "The rest of us sure don't!"

Tony looked downcast, but almost immediately smiled again. "Well, if you're here tonight, then you need to go out with the rest of us. Team night. Pizza. Beer! Should be an experience for your friends - from out of town."

"I would enjoy that," Freya said.

O'Neill shrugged. "Okay. Pizza and beer it is!"

 

 

THE END.


End file.
